Call For a Good Time
by sparklymoonchild
Summary: John works at 7/11. Dave has shitty friends and a knack for graffiti. Rated T for language n stuff. JohnDave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: just a thing im working with. stay tuned. ill try n update as often as possible. thanks for reading! ^^ -smc**

* * *

><p>"<em>Again?!<em>"

"What is it, John?" Jade calls.

"Those idiots did it again!" You yell.

"What did they put another phone sex number on the wall again?" She asks, walking towards the bathroom door.

"Yes," You confirm. "And like five dicks."

"I'll go get the paint." She sighs.

You've been dealing with these vandals for a while now, and honestly, you're getting pretty tired of it. You and your twin sister Jade work at the 7/11 your dad owns, and at least once or twice a week a group of obnoxious druggies from your school come in and ransack the place. While the yelling and throwing of Monster energy drinks and having to scan twelve bags of Doritos is obnoxious, the bathroom vandalism is the worst. It's always done in Sharpie or pen, so it's not like you can erase it and call it good. You have to physically paint over it.

And to be honest, you wouldn't mind the vandalism if it were just a simple "hello" or "Justin and Ashley 4ever." It's the fact that these are so crude and that they blatantly disrespect the hard work you and your family put into keeping this place nice.

The notes they scribble on your walls include "call for a good time (; 877-6435," "I need a dick in my ass," "vriska serket sucked me off 7.8.14" as well as phallic and sexual drawings. Like, why would you do that? What is the point? Just get your goddamn Doritos and leave.

"Hey we have a customer, I'll just leave the paint here!" Jade calls. You tell her okay and get to work.

Fuck Dave Strider and his friends.

...

"YO!" You hear someone yell. Jade is out sick today, so it's just you running everything tonight. You've been in the back unloading boxes of chips for the front, trying to balance that with cashiering. So far you haven't been so good at it, and apparently there was someone in need of service.

"YO IS ANYONE HERE?"

"Sorry, here I am!" You call, shoving your box cutter into your jeans pocket and kicking open the door to the front.

You groan internally. It's Dave and his obnoxious friends again, lined up with bags of family sized Doritos and soda. "Did you guys find everything, or should I wait?"

Dave scoffs. "No dude we have everything. You're lucky we didn't just leave without paying."

"Oh, so you do have some form of a brain." You snip, scanning one of Dave's several bags of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"This is terrible customer service, John Egbert, you're lucky we don't just go to the Sheetz down the street."

"Please do." You say. "That'll be $18.57, cash or credit."

"One sec," Dave mumbles, digging around in his jeans pocket for a sold forty-five seconds before handing you a Visa gift card. "I think there's still some money left on this."

"Why do you always pay with these?" You ask. It's true; he does. Never a credit card or cash. Always a Visa gift card.

"My bro doesn't exactly trust me with anything else." Dave explains.

"I'm not surprised." You say. "Would you like a bag for all this?"

"Nah, I'm good." Dave says as he clumps everything into his arms and moves away from the counter.

You sigh and get to work checking out the rest of Dave's posse. After twenty minutes, roughly fifteen bags of chips, seven sodas, and an argument between Dave's friends Karkat and Gamzee over a bag of Skittles, the stoners were on their way out.

Before kicking the door open, Dave calls out over his shoulder, "Hey you should check out the bathroom. Kinda had an accident." The group snickers and you hear a few "shits," "fucks," and "dude go's" before the front door slams shut and they all pile into Dave's truck and blaze out of the parking lot.

_Oh shit._

You check to see if there's any approaching customers before walking to the back bathroom, hand clasped around the handle, bracing yourself for whatever may be on the other side.

Would it be piss? Memes? Communist propaganda?

You open the door. All guesses were incorrect.

The bathroom walls of your dad's 7/11 have been covered, literally _covered,_ in graffiti. Like straight up graffiti. Purple, yellow, gray, and most notably, red spray paint cover the walls in weird symbols, dicks, and fuckboy rap lyrics.

You are going to scream.

You scream.

Fuck Dave Strider.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i have no idea what im doing but im gonna keep writing this bc its fun. plot development? enjoy! -smc**

* * *

><p>Right now, you really kinda hate John Egbert for making you do this.<p>

But mostly you hate yourself for getting yourself into this situation.

_Spray paint the Egberts' bathroom,_ they said. _It'll be fun, Dave_. They said.

So what did you do? You fucking caved to the peer pressure, and now you're here on a goddamn Saturday afternoon repainting the Egberts' bathroom walls.

Why do you have such shitty friends, you think. Oh, yeah, that's right, because you're pretty shitty yourself. You were taught from a young age to bottle up your emotions and let them age like a fine wine. And every time you walk past that delectable Strider Chardonnay you're smacked face-first into a pit of "I hate myself" and before you can dwell on it too much you've got some kind of pipe in your mouth and a set of lungs filled what whatever Gamzee cooked up or grew in his basement.

Sure, you're friends aren't all too bad; they're pretty much in the same boat as you and you're sure as hell gonna have some kickass stories to share in the home when you're old and fading away.

You just hate how you let them use you because they sure as hell know you're the dictionary definition of "unstable teenager". Out of all the stupid shit that you've done, had you been in the right mind, you only would've done half of it. You wouldn't have crashed Sollux Captor's car into that phone pole because Karkat Vantas wanted revenge on him after some stupid argument. But you still would've gotten drunk that same night and still would've gone streaking at the school's baseball diamond. You wouldn't have snuck the whole crew into that party where you got drugged, but you still would've gone on the road trip to the bay and jumped in even though it was mid-January.

You would still visit the Egberts' 7/11, but you only would've vandalized the bathroom once or twice after they made it clear they don't tolerate that kind of bullshittery.

You'd still come in to do basic shit like maybe steal a Snickers bar or buy out all the tampons, because you kinda like the way John's nose crinkles when he gets mad.

Wait no that's gay, Dave.

_Strider Chardonnay._

_..._

"Hey I'm gonna go check and see how Dave's coming along." You tell Jade. She nods and gets back to completing her homework at her register as she usually does when business is slow.

"Dave?" You call, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah."

You crack open the door and- are you serious? "One wall?" You exclaim, dumbfounded. "You've been here since noon, and you have only painted one wall?"

Dave looks to you, to the wall, and back to you. Well, at least you're assuming so, you can't really tell behind those stupid shades he wears all the time. It just seems as if he is doing that. "Uh…yeah."

"It's five o'clock!" You yell.

"Yeah, I get that, but technically don't I have all night? Don't your cousins come in or something for the night shift?" Dave says.

"Yes, Jake and Jane come in at seven, but you said you'd have this done by the time Jade and I get off!"

"What time do you get off?"

"_Seven!"_

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit!" You shout. "Move your butt, mister! You have two hours!" You slam the door, seething. Who does Dave think he is?

"Is everything alright, John?" Jade asks.

"No!'" You exclaim. "I have never met somebody so irresponsible in my life!" Jade giggles. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because," She laughs, "It's just funny seeing how you react to other people."

"What do you mean?" You sneer. "Aren't you mad he's got nothing done?"

"It is frustrating, yes. I am mad," Jade explains, "You and Dave are complete opposites, and it's just funny seeing you two interact with each other. You're such a goody-two-shoes, and Dave surely isn't. It's quite amusing."

You roll your eyes.

...

Well, ya done fucked up. But that's nothing new. After spending five hours in this tiny room jacking off and not doing what you were here for, you decide to actually get to work.

An hour and a half and two dead arms later, the bathroom is complete.

Then, in a sudden spurt of confidence, you decide you are going to leave John a little surprise.

Pulling a red Sharpie from your jeans pocket, you flip up the lid to the toilet and spend the next half hour leaving John a little hidden graffiti.

_439-8679 call for a good time ;)x_

_..._

You swear to god you are going to kill Dave Strider.


End file.
